ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Kevin
Ultimate Kevin is the mutation Kevin Levin went through in Ultimate Alien. Appearance *'Kevin Levin': Hair, clothing * Necrofriggian: Wings, hood * Cerebrocrustacean: Two legs in place of lower left arm, right hand * Crystalsapien: Right shoulder crystals * Petrosapien: Right arm structure * Polymorph: Body structure * Vaxasaurian: Torso, body shape, chest plates, tail * Evolved Vaxasaurian: Face, right eye * Aerophibian: Face, skin, right foot * Sonorosian: Inner mouth * Biosovortian: Left shoulder spike, Right hand * Appoplexian: Upper left arm, left foot, left wrist claw * Arachnichimp: Lower right arm * Evolved Arachnichimp: Lower jaw * Methanosian: Left arm structure * Orishan: Water ports History In The Forge of Creation, in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien, Kevin had no choice but to absorb the Ultimatrix's powers and turn into, as Vilgax would call it, a misshapen chaotic amalgam form of the creatures of the Ultimatrix. This form, dubbed Ultimate Kevin, is very powerful and easily defeated Ultimate Aggregor and drained his powers. However, Kevin's personality has become even worse than it was in the original Series. Throughout ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, The Enemy of My Enemy and Absolute Power, Ultimate Kevin goes rampant on attacking people who either owed him or he wanted revenge on. Fortunately, Kevin still seems to have some control of his sanity, as he spared an opposing Gwen. Either way, Kevin was too powerful for anyone to beat and Ben thought "putting him down" was the best option. In Absolute Power, Kevin's self-control is almost entirely overtaken by his insanity. His Osmosian instincts have caused him to develop an insatiable hunger for energy and begins draining the life force of anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path, regardless of whether or not they had powers. Ben still thinks that eliminating Kevin once and for all would be the best choice. Gwen, however, sees that the power is controlling Kevin's mind. Gwen puts her own life at stake and tries to help Kevin by talking. He reveals to her that he still had a single shred of his humanity that let him stay away from Gwen, knowing that his remaining willpower would be overwhelmed by his insanity and that he would end up draining her if he got the chance. Ultimately, despite his love for Gwen, Kevin is overwhelmed by his hunger and he ends up partially draining her of her life force and powers, nearly killing her. He then becomes obsessed with her overwhelming amount of energy and ends up tracking her over the rest of both episodes (though his feelings for her prior to his mutation become mixed with his insanity, as seen when he commenting that he thinks she's deliberately avoiding him and how he shows anger when Cooper tries to stop him from killing her and tries to kill him as well). Ultimate Kevin was cured in Absolute Power: Part 2, thanks to the efforts of Ben, Gwen, Cooper, and Darkstar. However, Darkstar becomes Ultimate Darkstar by absorbing the powers from the Dominus Librium, which had absorbed Kevin's powers. Fortunately, Ben anticipated this from the beginning and presses a button which not only strips Morningstar's new powers, but returns the power to their rightful owners as well as reviving the five Andromeda Aliens. In Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Kevin appeared in a dream, trying to convince Ben to surrender the Ultimatrix. Powers and Abilities Ultimate kevin absorption2.png|Power Absorption Kevin shield.png|Electric Shields AP1 (10).png|Intangibility AP1 (18).png|Chlorokinesis AP1 (29).png|Energy Blasts AP1 (40).png|Hydrokinesis AP1 (53).png|Sonic Screams AP1 (86).png|Liquefaction AP1 (94).png|Electrokinesis AP1 (101).png|Flight AP2 (166).png|Electrokinesis AP1 (372).png|Web Spit AP1 (382).png|Enhanced Strength AP1 (422).png|Pyrokinesis AP1 (482).png|Mana Manipulation AP1 (502).png|Energy Absorption AP2 (19).png|Fire Breath AP2 (207).png|Neuroshock Blasts AP2 (236).png|Aerokinesis AP2 (304).png|Ultraviolet Beams AP2 (337).png|Ice Breath AP2 (462).png|Diamond Projectiles AP2 (473).png|Magnetism Kevin has his own and the abilities of every alien Ben Tennyson had excess to during the first season of Ultimate Alien, including the Ultimate forms along with those of Alan, Helen, Pierce, Manny, Viktor, and Gwen's Stone Creature. Here's the list of the abilities that are shown. *'Osmosian': Power absorption, matter absorption *'Methanosian': Flame projection, chlorokinesis *'Sonorosian': Sonic screams *'Vaxasaurian'/'Evolved Vaxasaurian': Enhanced strength, enhanced durability *'Aerophibian': Neuroshock blasts, space survivability *'Necrofriggian': Flight, ice breath, intangibility *'Crystalsapien': Ultraviolet beams, energy absorption *'Cerebrocrustacean': Electrokinesis, electric force fields *'Arachnichimp'/'Evolved Arachnichimp': Enhanced agility, web spitting *'Polymorph': Liquefaction, elasticity *'Biosovortian': Magnetism, ferrokinesis *'Pyronite': Pyrokinesis, fire breath *'Petrosapien': Shapeshifting arm, crystal projectiles *'Appoplexian': Wrist claw *'Tetramand': Enhanced strength, enhanced durability, enhanced jumping, increased arms *'Orishan': Hydrokinesis *'Geochelone Aerio': Aerokinesis *'Prypiatosian-B': Radioactive blasts, nuclear optic blasts *'Talpaedan': Earth eruption, tremor, jackhammer arms, enhanced strength *'Amperi': Electrokinesis, flight, electric absorption *'Kineceleran': Enhanced speed *'Transylian': Electrokinesis *'Anodite'/'Stone Creatures': Mana manipulation Weaknesses He is shown to be vulnerable to Gwen's mana attacks. He can easily be defeated by Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic attacks. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first appearance) *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback; cameo) Games Punch Time Explosion and XL In Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, Ultimate Kevin appears as a boss. In the game's story, Kevin has been turned into Ultimate Kevin by Vilgax. He is returned to normal after being defeated by Ben, Chowder, and Buttercup. In Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL, Ultimate Kevin also appears as Kevin's Punch Time Explosion. Powers and Abilities *'Vaxasurian': Enhanced Strength, Powerful Roar *'Petrosapien': Crystal Generation *'Methanosian': Flame Projection, Chlorokinesis *'Aerophibian': Neuroshock Blasts Trivia *Greg Cipes did not use a filter to make his voice deeper when he voiced Ultimate Kevin. He just changed his voice. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Ultimate Alien Characters